


Ironic Bastard

by Ajax_but_not_Ajax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajax_but_not_Ajax/pseuds/Ajax_but_not_Ajax
Summary: 'Ironic Bastard'- Meaning...The deviant hunter found himself a devaint to love.And that deviant went along with it.Ironic, right?(Btw, this is for Connorth Week 2019. Thank you to @connorthweek2019 and @ConnorthDBH for being apart of this as well, and being huge Connorth shippers. I, myself, don't necessarily call this my OTP, but it's still cute af.)





	Ironic Bastard

******Fight Me/** Don't Die On Me

* * *

 

_She held her fists up in anger and sadness, ready to throw them at him. He was confused. He didn't want any of this violence from her or him. He knew he could take her down in 1.687 seconds, but he didn't want that to happen. So, he copied her actions, but much more as a joke then for real. She watched him hold up his hands in a dorky way, in her own eyes. She bit her lip in order to stop the laughter that nearly escaped her. It's hard for her not to laugh when a small, cute smile was on his face. So, she let the laugh out and soon fell to her knees. Tears from the laughing formed in her eyes. He knelt down with her and smiled._

* * *

 

Connor watched as the quarter he adored flew through the dense air. Flipping up and down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down. The android's brown eyes kept staring at the coin, like it was some god. But, no way in hell was it RA9. At least, hopefully not. Such a complex way of describing how the coin flipped. Could be described as 'up and down' or 'a fucking coin', it was Hank's idea. Yet, no specific way of seeing it. Then again, did it matter? It was only a coin. A piece of metal worth twenty-five cents, not much to Connor, but a high amount to the people living on the streets. He would give up his quarter, but it's been there since day one. No way he was going to give that metal thing up!  
  
The anchor from KNC news went on and on about the deviant leader, Markus, and how his behavior was unexpected during his meeting with Senator Quintana. Connor watched closely, looking for lies in the anchor's voice, but, sadly, couldn't find any lying. It was all true. Such a surprise to him, considering how the anchor was a human. All humans told lies, but between, held the truth of nothing. Back to the news, Markus supposedly snapped at Quintana. Not in any aggressive way, but the past days for Markus have been rough. Too rough for any human to understand, really.  
  
His pair of brown eyes rolled, what a bunch of crap! Quintana couldn't just lay off the android for once, could he? Humans are all the same. Emotionless, disgusting, sinful, hateful, selfish beings. Somewhat similar to androids, just subtract the sinful, hateful, and selfish bit. But after deviancy, it all depends on which route they choose to follow. The fork in the road shows three ways for them to trek down. Forgiveness. Unsure of decision. Hatred for all. And, according to Markus' ways, forgiveness was the path to take. Smile, laugh, and be happy.  
Frown, smile, and chuckle nervously.  
Yell, glare, and send daggers.  
  
Just as the anchor was about to say more, Connor shut it down. Fucking liars. They couldn't get any story correct for God's sake! He plopped down onto the couch and sighed heavily, rubbing his tired eyes. Such as Markus, the past few days for Connor have tough as well. Coping with the loss of his father figure, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, and a huge investigation involving twenty-four dead. Twelve female, twelve male, twelve children, twelve adults. For the children, ages from about seven to fourteen, and adults, ages thirty to forty-five. It was a shame to see them dead, even if they were human. No soul should be taken unless with reason.  
  
And Detective Gavin Reed is still being a pain in the plastics' ass. He won't shut up. Not even for ten minutes. He was always talking Connor's ear off and he hated every single bit of it. Connor wished he could rip out his audio processors and ignore Gavin for the rest of the day. But, unfortunately, North wouldn't be on board with that.  
  
'As much as I hate that guy... Well, there's nothing to say after that.' Connor mentally chuckled at his apparently 'hilarious' humor. 'I really do hope Gavin goes to hell. Then he'll know what my life is like.' But was Connor's life just like hell? Sure there was Sumo and North... 'Yeah, he deserves to go to hell. Every bit of him needs to see the devil. I wonder if Satan is his father.' As always, Connor internally laughed at his joke.  
  
North interrupted his so-called jokes by shoving the door open like a football player slamming into one another. As she pushed it closed, she stomped past the shaken Connor and sat down at the dining table with a huff in frustration. He looked at her with worried eyes and stood up to sit down next to her. As he pulled the chair out from across, North flinched at the noise coming from him, which made Connor even more worried. His hand reached out for hers, but North didn't do the same, only looked away in the opposite direction.  
  
A frown spread across Connor's face, which didn't seem to match with his brown eyes. The still-standing LED on the side of his head spun red, indicating something was playing in Connor's mind; possibly him thinking about what to say or do. Maybe he could pull her closer to him? No, she wouldn't like that to happen during this phase of hers. This said "phase" happened every week. When her biggest fears became her real life; like she was living her nightmares all over again.  
  
Connor felt guilt take over his mind as his LED went back to blue. "North, what...what happened to you?" He knew the answer to his question, but he wanted to hear her say the solution. The question made North grimace, her eyes still not meeting his pleading ones. Even as it killed her inside, she couldn't tell him. No, no she couldn't. A needle struck through her when Connor came around and knelt down in front of her, his eyes still the same as always. "Please, North, it kills me to see you this way. Even if it's been happening occasionally, I don't like to see you this way. You deserve to be loved and to be happy. Not being assaulted by flashbacks every week." He took her empty hands into his empty hands, looking deeply into her eyes. Those, brown, dark eyes that saw things no one wanted to witness. "Tell me what went wrong."  
  
Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.  
North tried to recall on what went wrong, but just like her previous being, it was as if it has been wiped away. Even if it hasn't been two hours. It's only been exactly thirty-four minutes. Her mind couldn't let her remember those fifteen minutes.  
  
'A nice sunny day. Bright sun smiling down at her. Clouds dancing happily with the blue sky. The perfect day. For the most part. Why had she gone down that alleyway? It was only a place for young assholes to have some fun. All thanks to their parents, who apparently don't give a damn about their education. As she rounded a corner, a man with a drunk smile emerged from the dark. North stopped dead in her tracks. Her hands that hid in her pockets were now out, clenched tightly at her sides. His steps came closer...'  
  
"I...I don't know what happened!" North stated. Connor's eyes closed tightly. He knew he wouldn't get an answer from her. Breaking North was one of the hardest things for Connor to achieve. She was always holding up her walls, not planning on being taken down by words, but actions. "I...I really don't know..."  
  
'North very well knew what had happened. Fear just took control of her body. The man's drunk grin grew into a smile, showing off his rotting teeth; yellow and missing. It nearly made North faint at the sight. She took big steps back, but after a few steps, she heard a chuckle. A rough, gritty chuckle. Another man, similar to the first, appeared. The two were in their late twenties, from what North saw. The two men were followed by four more. All of them looked the same; twenties, dirty, drunk. Why did she take the back alley..?'  
  
Connor wasn't having any of it. His aggressive side took over, even when he fought it. "North, what the hell happened? Tell me now, damn it!" She closed her eyes tightly, her empty hand clenched, and the hand that was in his grasp she released. Now both fists clenched tightly, hearing the ear-tingling screech of plastic against plastic. His eyes that were previously filled with sorrow have now been replaced with pure rage. He stood up, towering over her. "Fucking-A, North, tell me what the hell happened!"  
  
'As the six adults surrounded her, she gritted her teeth. This moment brought back the memory of that one night. The night she decided to live her own life. One of the six held a threatening rope, another with a crowbar, and another with duct tape. Oh God, this gave North flashbacks of horror. Nightmares. Terror. Torture. The first man she saw pulled her close by her shoulders, his breath hitting her face. She grimaced...'  
  
North pushed Connor to the ground, obviously not having of his interrogation shit. He landed on his back before collecting himself up. She had already stood up and kept her back turned away from him. Connor straightened his tie and dusted off his shoulders. The rage that was in him only a second ago had now faded. North crossed her arms as a single tear made its way down her cheek. She held back a sob, making it sound muffled. Connor put his hand on her shoulder, making her jump. She cocked her arm back and released, making her fist connect to his jaw. He stumbled back, a patch of white skin showing from the blow. He didn't feel anger. He didn't feel sad. He didn't feel anything at the moment. North didn't even look sorry. "Fight me!"  
  
' "Hey there, baby, how ya doing this fine day..?" The man's voice was rustic. Like he was in his late fifties, when in reality, his late twenties. That's what smoking and booze does, apparently. North held back her venom like words by gritting her teeth till they shatter. "Not much of a talker are you?" She stared into his blue eyes. He used to be something else, other than this mess. Good grades, great athlete, and amazing manners. There's always a story behind the monsters that live on the streets. "Don't be like that, now. I'm only tryna be nice here, ain't that right boys?" The man looked to his fellow friends. "Oh, my bad, where are my manners..." North had to hold back an 'up your ass!' comment. "The name's Joe. This here is Frank. Ian. Will. Otto. And Ernesto." North didn't like that they were all male...'  
  
Connor couldn't believe what he had just heard. And that coming out of North's mouth was a surprise to him. He adjusted his jaw and looked at North with a hint of confusion. Her arms were put up in a fighting position.  
  
'Joe didn't manage to get any words out of North. So he decided to hand her over to Frank, the young man with the duct tape. "Heya, Frank, teach this bitch a lesson." Frank smiled and pulled some tape apart from the roll, putting it up against North's mouth and then tying her hands behind her back. Frank then shoved her against the wall multiple times until she slid down to the floor. Joe gave Frank a nod of approval and kneeled down before North. "Now that ya know what I'll do to you, answer my question: How are you doing?" He peeled the piece of tape from her mouth. She didn't answer him. "Huh, alright. Ernesto. Crowbar. Now." Ernesto tossed Joe the crowbar. Joe stood up and got into a stance such as a baseball player. Getting ready to hit a game-winning home run...'  
  
She held her fists up in anger and sadness, ready to throw them at him. He was confused. He didn't want any of this violence from her or him. He knew he could take her down in 1.687 seconds, but he didn't want that to happen.  
  
'Joe swung the crowbar at her, but, luckily, missed by an inch on purpose. Ian gasped when Joe missed, Joe never missed. That's why he was clean-up on the baseball team. He was always bringing the runners home. Such as North. Something must've struck his heart because Joe dropped the crowbar. He looked at North. "You kinda remind me of my own son. Oblivious and naive. So, I...I'm gonna let you be. C'mon boys, we got better things to do then mess with this one." Joe's group followed behind him and left. North couldn't believe it. She managed to wriggle her hands out of the tape and stood up, running back to the only place she knew... Home...'  
  
So, he copied her actions, but much more as a joke then for real. She watched him hold up his hands in a dorky way, in her own eyes. She bit her lip in order to stop the laughter that nearly escaped her. It's hard for her not to laugh when a small, cute smile was on his face. So, she let the laugh out and soon fell to her knees. Tears from the laughing formed in her eyes. He knelt down with her and smiled.  
  
Connor had managed to get North to smile. Even if what happened before this moment was too hard to remember. Even when the memory was fresh in her mind. North laughed. "Idiot." Connor chuckled and shrugged.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Fight me."

**Author's Note:**

> See ya tomorrow!  
> :)


End file.
